


at the edge

by lock_hart



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Smut Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lock_hart/pseuds/lock_hart
Summary: Writing prompt for my personal favorite pairing.





	at the edge

Evaine could be temperamental when it came to her baths. She would have only the finest and architecturally advanced. Position was key, and it got her what she wanted. The stone basin held steps that moved easily down into the water, and dipped lower to where the water poured in a wide fall, from a spring above, enchanted to never empty. 

Runes carved around the base stayed alight by crystal, glowing the same color of the fire flickering shadows across her & the handmaid's joining her. It was spacious even with all four of them, but she was certain at least a few more could join. & perhaps the object of her thoughts was not too far behind the same notion. Light reflected where the water fell, creating a dimness rather than darkness, it took adjusting to. She turns only when armor falls heavily to the floor.

She hadn’t thought to shut the door, and magic crept forth from fingertips as she turned to face the idiot willing to interrupt her. The maids had all covered themselves & bowed their heads. Evaine only then realized.

She rose, water up to her waist, and gestures for her few maidens to leave them be, despite the concerned glances, as he still held nightfall in an iron grip. Gaze lingers on the door closing, and she exhales with a confident glimmer. “My lord, this is quite the surprise, if you wanted audience with me, certainly we could have spoken a little less privately?”

He lifts a brow, continuously dropping everything now that they were properly alone, including that heavy, heavy mace. But still he says nothing, helm is removed, and his hair falls about his face, sun kissed, handsome. She can feel the heat pooling in her chest, sinking as she moves forward, and curses silently as she feels her nipples harden at the sight of him, she’d been fighting this for weeks, months perhaps. Growing aroused around him being simply half dressed, devouring her like this with that damn look. That look he gave her during meetings. When she rested nearest him with sheer fabrics on. Never before had she needed to conceal herself. But never before had she been craving someone to fuck her senseless from just a look & a grin. These thoughts & visions had begun to consume her thoughts with ideas of them. Of being a queen, of sharing a bed. But that meant giving up a freedom of choosing her partner each night, and she would not share him. She would kill anyone that entertained that notion, no he would be hers, hers alone.

And she does her best to not look down when his hands begin to unbuckle, to loosen and drop, but he’s large, and takes up all her sight. She can feel her heart thundering, even more so when he moves and sinks into the water, using the steps to rest. She doesn’t have time to praise the gods that he’s incredibly endowed. 

“You were taking too long.” Comes his voice, and she laughs at his tone, lackadaisical, mischievous. This was on purpose, to loosen her control no doubt. To remind her that it wasn’t just a fantasy, the tension built up was between them both.

She moves further up, water dripping and sliding across her skin. Near him, close enough to be grabbed— a mistake, as her arm reaches out for a cover, his hand takes her wrist, and she challenges him with a look. He says nothing, his grip is meant to pause her, not keep her. And by God’s she’s melting , aching for him to set every inch of her on fire with his touch. 

“Allow me to look upon you.” He says, hand cupping her cheek, guiding her back in front of him. “Without clothes, of fancy garments, merely you Evaine.”

So she moves, carefully this time, one leg over his, and the other. Evaine sinks down into his lap, both palms flat against his chest. She can feel him already, and her eyes flutter when he rocks his hips. A dangerous echo that he’s willing. She moves his hand to her breast, the other down her body, to the slope where her vagina is, obscured by the water. “Is this what you want, Sahn?”

There is a careful consideration, before his hand snakes up her back, pulling her close enough spoken word brushes their lips together. “I know your games mage, and know I will not share you if I take you.”

“An agreement, settled better by action, hm?” Comes her reply, lips take his, and it comes crashing down. They don’t part, and it’s testing the waters, teeth pulling lips, mouth parted to allow a tongue in, a careful exploration, that heats up into a consuming passion. 

She exhales as his fingers press into her thighs roughly, lifting her, spreading her legs wider. She keeps his gaze on her, biting her lip, and inhaling sharply as he traces his fingers to her entrance. He hovers there a moment too long, and she’s trying to press out of his grip, down, to claim what she’s genuinely throbbing for. 

His fingers are careful at first, exploring, rubbing here and there to elicit sounds. She positions his thumb to her clit, laughs as he presses down. “Like this,” She encourages and places her hand over his, thumb rolling and shifting until she lets go. He’s found his pace fingers slide in and out, and he finds it suddenly, a spot that makes her legs shake. Nails dig in until he’s hooking his fingers, rubbing the spot between each slow thrust. She cums shortly after he begins to hammer away & rub her clit into circles that mismatch to the pattern he’s built. He’s given her no control, only pleasure, but the thoughts are pushed aside, he is here before her. 

His voice is sweet when he speaks, tone sultry, but commanding. “ Say my name when you come for me, Evaine.” She grins and takes him into a kiss, removing his hand slowly and positions herself to take his cock again. She teases him, head pressed against her vagina, but he thrusts up, pressing his hips to hers and she’s soaked more than the water leaves notice to. She loves this, loves that feeling of being filled, she can’t take all of him, but her lust has given her the ambition to attempt to.

His face presses down into her breasts, biting and suckling as he wishes, marking her, claiming her. Hips rock and slide together, a rhythm & dance finally come to a head between them. A hand entangled into his hair and the other gripped his arm, she moans his name over and over, whimpering at the pressure building. He rocks up as she moves down, creating such an awful turbulence in the water. But the room fills from soft gasps to moans loud enough her maidens will be certain of what’s occurring. She pleads for him not to stop, he answers with purrs and grunts of his own, a chuckle of “my, my, Evaine. “

He doesn’t relent, and grows tired of the steadiness, she’s thankful, and understanding whispers a soft taunt, “worried you’ll break me? other men have tried.” 

He just may, she thinks, but then she’s being moved, and her back arches into the floor, his body an anchor around her as he positions himself, dick thrusting back into her, her body in languid, senses on overdrive. And he’s soaking in all of her sounds and motions, watching her writhe beneath him. “You’ll soon forget them.”

She grips to him, panting and whimpering for more, more, she pleads. And she’s parted her legs wider, a hand on the back of his neck, the other over his cheek. His thrusts pick up speed slamming into her over & over, too fast for her to do more than take it and beg for more. She tries to keep eye contact, between lashes fluttering and her eyes rolling back she stands little chance.

He fills her to the brim, and she knows that’s not all, it’s partial, and she damn well wants it all. He’s thrusting, mouth on her neck. His breath is hot, he smells of metals, like steelwork & smoke. His voice is deep as he groans her name. She grins at him taking her skin in all places between his teeth. She rocks her hips, grinding herself into him, meeting every thrust. He’s let her orgasm twice now & hasn’t stopped, and she’s aware he’s holding back, she’ll make up for that. 

Muscles flex pulling herself to rub against his chest while he thrusts, and he grins at her grinding into each press of taught flesh into pale slopes, “ Claim me. Give everything to me. “ it is a whisper of promises between each moan, and he does. Palm grips hard enough to bruise on her hip. He’s almost feral now, in the way he looks at her, the way their lips connect. She moans into his mouth, nails breaking skin as he grinds down at an angle, forearm locking her into place, letting that pleasure wash over her. 

She remembers it being white hot, her ears ringing as she feels him empty himself into her, and she’s glowing, despite the blood she’s drawn on his back and arms. The only wound he’ll take, she thinks. But she cannot see the redness of her own skin, only his gaze, stoic in its nature. But he seems almost softer, careful now.

“You’ll need to carry me out.” She advises. 

“Can’t you walk?” Comes his confused tone.

“I can’t feel my legs…” 

He laughs, palms cupping the curves of her ass, “Perhaps you should have been more careful in what you plead for?” He quips, removing himself slowly. He does what she would a little haphazardly, he’s watched women clean up before. But he is careful, meticulous with her. It endears her all the more to him, she finds herself fluttering under his touch. A hand moves over his, bringing it back to her cheek, and she leans into his touch, kissing his palm.

“No, I don’t think I’ll need to be.”


End file.
